The invention relates to a device for installing siding and, more particularly, a device facilitating installation of board siding, such as hard board siding boards, by a sole installer. The invention further relates to a method of installing or xe2x80x9changingxe2x80x9d such boards using the device.
Installation of lap siding typically requires at least two people; that is, at least one person at each end of the length of board. As used herein, xe2x80x9cboardxe2x80x9d siding includes, but is not limited to, hard board or concrete-based siding, as well as cedar, cypress, spruce or any other wood siding that is installed with each board run overlapping the one below it. An example of a hard board siding for which the present invention is particularly useful is Hardiplank(copyright) concrete-based siding boards, manufactured by James Hardie Siding Products, 26300 La Alameda, Suite 250, Mission Viejo, California 92691. The boards may be of any reasonable length, a variety of thicknesses, typically up to xc2xe inch and a variety of board widths, typically 5-12 inches.
To install siding boards, the initial board run is fastened to the lowermost portion of the wall. Subsequent board runs are added above the initial run along the height of the wall so that each board run overlaps the board run below it. Conventionally, at least two installers are required per job, one installer at each end of a board, which increases labor costs and sometimes presents scheduling difficulties. Moreover, scaffolding is required once the board run is sufficiently high that the installers cannot conveniently reach it from the ground. The weight of two installers plus the board can easily exceed the 250-300 pound rating for the standard scaffolding used in the siding industry, thus necessitating more substantial and more costly scaffolding.
The present invention overcomes the above difficulties, allowing a sole installer to install the siding, thus reducing labor costs and scheduling difficulties. Importantly, the invention also increases productivity, since sole installers can work on different portions of the job simultaneously, substantially reducing installation time.
The invention preferably includes a substantially s-shaped hanger. The s-shaped hanger includes an upper, substantially inverted u-shaped portion and a lower substantially u-shaped portion (the u-shaped portions share a common leg so that the overall shape is that of an xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d). A handle extends from an end of the lower u-shaped portion in a direction generally perpendicular to the common leg. The length of the handle is selected to correspond to the desired overlap or xe2x80x9crevealxe2x80x9d between boards, in a manner that will become more apparent below.
To install the siding, the installer hangs the first board run (only this initial step may require two people). Next, the upper, substantially inverted u-shaped portion is hung over the lowermost board at one end of the board run and a new board to be installed is fitted within the u-shaped channel formed by the lower portion of the s-shaped hanger. The installer then fastens the other end of the new board with a single nail so that the board can pivot about the nail.
The installer then returns to the first end and rotates the board, freeing the device for removal The installer rotates the device so that the common leg fits under the first board and the handle extends upwardly parallel to the side of the building. The installer positions the lower edge of the new board at the upper edge (distal end) of the handle, thus placing the new board correctly to ensure the desired overlap or reveal between boards, and nails the first end of the new board in place. The installer follows this procedure with each subsequent board run until the siding is completed.
The length of the handle may be adjustable so that a single device may accommodate different overlaps and/or different board widths. To this end, the body of the handle preferably is slotted longitudinally. A sleeve having a bolt disposed vertically therein surrounds the handle. The bolt is fitted within the slot in the handle and held therein by a nut. In this way, when the nut is loosened, the sleeve can slide longitudinally along the slot in the handle, varying the length of the handle.